Gundam Journal Tales: Universal Century
by Autistic HyperGamer
Summary: A Journal of One Pilot who fought for the Earth Federation, then for AEUG, then after reborn with amnesia for the Zanscare Empire. Then another Journal of one pilot, who fought for the AEUG, but ends up helping the Londo Bells stopping Axis from reaching earth.


**AN: ****I'm going to do a Journal Format story, which is about a Pilot. More will come, but not tomorrow or saturday, since I'm going to new Caney, and the Driving takes hours. If you see something unaccurate then oh well. Also, Yay made-up mobile suits.**

* * *

**[Kard's Perspective]**

* * *

**UC 0079**-September 15th

This is my Journal. I will be using it to log my stories. My father recommended me to do it for specific reasons, but I have my own reason besides the provided one. I'm doing this to log the tales of my battle in the so-called One Year War.

My name is Kard Crimson. Age 17. Adopted Birthplace: Earth, Kansas. I was one of other guys and girls enlisted to the Earth Federation Special Forces. My differences is my poor eyesight so I had to wear glasses all the time. I joined just one month ago, dubbed 'Rookie' for the first few missions until I'm finally fit for average to difficult mission. We're fighting a war against the Zeons, who waged war against earth. My motive for helping is simple: because I see Zeons as Bullies to earth.

I now pilot RGM-79 GM after the Ground Version of GM is stolen by a Zeon Pilot, who happens to actually know me. I actually found my new GM better thanks to the Shield I am supplied with.

The last mission for today was a success. Two Zaku IIs attempted infiltration of the Military base at Kansas, but I stopped them before they can destroy the Weapons Factory.

* * *

**UC 0079**-September 18th #1

More escort missions on earth, More Zaku scums.

I also got word that Side 7 is attacked by a Zeon Team led by the Red Comet. I pretty sure know who the Red Comet is: Char Aznable.

Word is he's the toughest pilot, and he claims that the differences between Mobile Suits never decides the true outcome. After hearing that, I aim to see Char challenged and defeated.

As for Side 7. That RX-78 is now piloted by a Civilian, who destroyed two Zaku IIs. In just one go. That guy must have superpowers to super pilot this mobile suit, or the RX-78 must be super tough.

* * *

**UC 0079**-September 18th #2

I was called for another early mission: to protect White Base until it reaches Luna and docks there.

I was shockingly amazed though, that the GM can survive in space. Interruption snapping me to business when Zakus attack. It was doing good until that Red Comet jerk came along and try to lay a smack down using the Red Zaku. Luckily Gundam and the other RX, Guncannon, managed to drive the Red Comet away. Now I see why Char is no pushover.

* * *

**UC-0079**-September 19th

The White Base docks, and they were grateful for the escort. I now returned to Earth to do more Escort Missions and keep Zakus off the Road. There's a Zaku II that is different from the original or the red one. This one is pure Golden, and all the shots from spray gun, and 100mm Machine Guns, and head vulcans doing little damage.

I've managed to use the Beam Saber however, and pierced each arms everytime the Gold Zaku tried to wrestle me. The Cockpit hatch inside the Goldy opened, and its pilot escaped from the Dead MS before I had a chance to take him in for interrogation about the future plans.

Least the escorts are done.

* * *

**UC-0079**-September 23nd

Got news that White Base has entered the Earth's Atmosphere. I was assigned to test the new prototype GM Command against Zaku I Drones. It turned out much better. My other GM is being taken to be tuned into a Custom type. So I must test the Prototype GM Command every day.

In the end of my first mission in the Prototype GM Command, I've managed to show off my Sword techniques, before switching to the Machine Gun and taking out other Zaku Dummies. It was a Success.

* * *

**UC-0079**-October 1st

The Zeons is launching the 4th attack on the White Base. I was ordered to move there and see it protected using the new GM Custom. It is like the Prototype of the GM Command, but with better armor. They called it Heavy GM Custom. A size little bigger. It can even survive in space, so that's good news. Since it is a ground mission, I find it bit slower than the old GM. That's the cost I am willing to take though. A Good Durable is a good defense in my can.

Under Orders issued by my Captain. We will have to defend it day by day until the White Base is ready to leave the Ruined City.

* * *

**UC-0079**-October 4th

That was the most suicidal act I've ever seen someone did. Garma Zabi attempted Kamikaze against the White Base in his Ship. It was very lucky that the White Base Survived.

As for the battle. I met up with the Red Comet once again. This time, I managed to hold out against the Reddy.

* * *

**UC-0079**-October 6th

The Chief Commander of the Zabi Family, has spoken at the funeral about his brother, and used his fiery speech across the broadcast worldwide. The Zeons looked super angry now. They're going to get their revenge. We'll have to see about that.

* * *

**UC-0079**-October 11th

The White Base is engaging battle with another Zeon forces. Meanwhile, Another Zeon squad is going to capture civilians for use as Hostages. I've been ordered to deploy my Heavy GM Custom and wipe out the advancing Zakus. Then comes a Gold Zaku leading them, which is also improved. It is much faster like the Red Zaku. What this one lacks is heavy firepower to match the strength of Heavy GM. Goldy's Bazooka & Cracker does little damage. It was more trouble however when that Gold Zaku threw both Crackers at the same time. It dented my Heavy GM, and when that Zaku throw more again, I used the Gattling gun attached to my HGM's right shoulder to fire at the Cracker Grenades. It worked, destroying both thrown missiles. Then I used the Gattling Gun again and got the Zaku pinned down with suppressing fire when using the Gattling Gun.

That technique caused the Gold Zaku to escape, since it got too much damages. A Mission well done.

* * *

**UC-0079**-October 25th

I've been received a briefing about the Operation Odessa that we are going to do. We're going to take back the Mining Facility owned by the Zeons.

Then, I've been ordered to test out the Guncannon Heavy Arms, and let the other Pilot use the Heavy GM Custom. It turned out quite better, and average to the Heavy GM. No Shield, but this Suit has Luna Titanium Alloy, which was used to design the RX-78 Gundam.

With no Beam Sabers, I have to rely on mechanized melee combat. As for range, the 240mm Cannons packs quite a punch for some medium-ranged artillery purpose. I can still use Vulcan Guns and Beam Rifles.

For the Operation I'm about to participate, I am going to rely on range rather than melee.

* * *

**UC-0079**-October 29th

Gold Zaku came again with a squad. I was ordered to dispatch and repel the Gold Zaku once again. I stood behind the lines for other Mobile Suits to handle the Zakus in close range. Using the 240mm Cannon, I scoped his fighting pattern, and artil his weak spot. His Zigzag dodging is rendered useless, as the Gundam Pilot Amuro managed to defeat and destroyed the 2nd Gold Zaku. Coming out of the suit shocks my eyes.

That Pilot happens to be my brother, Caliburn Crimson. He and I were good brothers, before the start of One Year War, which he abandoned me, blaming me for being weak and declared me unfit for the Zabi Family at the start of the War.

I watched Caliburn dueled with Amuro using longswords. Caliburn was close to victory when the White Base crew came to the rescue.

* * *

**UC-0079**-November 2nd

I was given another test assignment, since one had a bruised leg. I am now subsituting him in the GM Command suit, using the Long Beam Rifle only. With a Medium-Long range weapon, it could fit for Semi-Sniping.

The Federation now sends Zaku II as Dummy Drones. No live ammuniton used, just paint ammunition. That one pilot however taught me on taking cover before firing, and watching your backs.

It was a successful drill, and I've learned some survival skills in a mobile suit.

* * *

**UC-0079**-November 7th

I'm back in the Guncannon Heavy Arms, and the Operation Odessa has begun. Our first task is breaking through the first defensive line. I kept my Surviving skills and fought many Zaku scumbags.

* * *

**UC-0079**-November 8th

Operation Odessa reaches a Stalemate for us. Not one mobile suit is able to break through the damn defense line that were contracted. None is giving up however. I used my Heavy Arms GC still, and blown away the advancing Black Tri Stars from the hiding spot. Amuro managed to help also.

* * *

**UC-0079**-November 9th

Operation Odessa success! I allowed Amuro to handle Ramba Ral's Gouf, since Amuro wants to be the one to defeat him. And of course, Gold-

No nevermind. This is no ordinary Zaku. I was told it was a Gold Gelgoog. That means Caliburn must be trying to sabotage the operation. That shield is customized to Withstand my Beam Rifles, and my 240mm Cannons. It is the combination of fire-proof and beam-proof. But little to average match in a mechanized fist fight. Seems my brother learned martial arts, but my tougher boxings skills changed that.

As for the operation, the Mining Facility is abandoned, and we've taken over.

* * *

**UC-0079**-November 16th

An army of Zeon suits were reported at the Canyons. I scrambled to battle them. It was an easy mission with the help of other Guncannon partners. No casualties were made.

* * *

**UC-0079**-November 22nd

Looks like the White Base is departing for Jaburo. For the new mission, I was reassigned to Jaburo as well. Unfortunately, I was ordered to leave my Guncannon Heavy Arms behind, and to pilot the Heavy GM, since the Guncannon Heavy Arms needs to be tuned for space battles.

I've reached Jaburo, only to face a Silver Blue Zaku that is preventing me, and wanting me dead. It was fast, skillful, and that pilot jerk had a nerve to call me Evil, and that I don't deserve to die. Whoever it is, I manage to put that Zaku down, along with the Pilot through shoulder gattling gun.

* * *

**UC-0079**-November 27th

The White Base lands at Jaburo Base, only to be followed by the Zeons. I've welcomed Amuro and the White Base Crew. It seems the other pilot Kai is showing fierce rivalry and challenged me to a rapier fight. I turned out better than Kai, but he demands a rematch. Sai managed to stop Kai from trying to kill me.

* * *

**UC-0079**-November 30th

The Zeon forces launched an assault on Jaburo base. The White base suits as well as mine were dispatched to deal with them. The enemy Zakus were all repelled with my Gattling gun, before another Mobile Zaku Suit appears.

Those are amphibian-type mobile suits, and they infiltrated the base through underwater. As Amuro and his comrades handle those called Z'Goks, so have I. My Gattling gun is all I need to keep those Zeons from touching Jaburo.

* * *

**UC-0079**-December 13th

The White Base has departed from Jaburo. And I was brought back to test the Guncannon Heavy Arms Custom Type. Now I got two Shoulder Beam Cannons. I used it on the Gelgoogs raising their shields for blocking. A Single beam cannon shot is all I need to destroy the shield, then the Gelgoog itselves.

Also. The Gold Gelgoog returned, and that Caliburn had a better shield. It creates a sphere-shape force field, stopping all beam shots. Not a problem actually, since I just ran up and.

* * *

**UC-0079**-December 21st

Almost over. The Federation is planning an attack on the Asteroid Fortress Solomon. We're going to take down the Zeon base and put an end to the war.

* * *

**UC-0079**-December 24th

We are launching the attack at last. I am assigned to the Whtie Base Crew for the final Operation. Average amount of the Doms and Zaku IIs are taken out by my Heavy Arms Custom Type. I let Gundam & original Guncannon handle the others.

As for the big hostile Mobile Armor, it took our our Federation Cruisers. Amuro and I teamed up to take out that Mobile Giant. That Pilot here came out and use his rifle to try and stop us. What is he doing? Is he that suicidal protecting his Mobile Armor.

The Zeon forces retreated to Solomon. I can smell the victory. We are close.

* * *

**UC-0079**-December 26th

We are in pursuit of the fleeing Zeons. I stay behind to cover the entrance of the Texas Colony in case one tried to escape.

During my task, a Gold Gelgoog returned. This time, it has grown skillful and started counter my pattern. After all my weapons are cut down, disarming me, I wrestled Caliburn's suit to the ground. Caliburn prevented that, and he retreated.

* * *

**UC-0079**-December 29th

The Magnet Coating process is applied to the RX-78-2 Gundam and my RX-77-3-2 Guncannon Heavy Arms Custom Type. And at the same time, one Zeon is destroying the Federation Cruisers. I got word it was a Mobile Armor, controlling the flying pods that shoot beams.

* * *

**UC-0079**-December 30th #1

Amuro is Engaging the Mobile Armor, which they Identified Elmeth. Amuro said to leave that and Char to him. It was a Dangerous Armor. Engaging it is never worth it, so I backed off and took care of the other Dom suits, and Gelgoog Suits. The Gold Gelgoog tried to take me down, but I fought back, and kept countering his countering

* * *

**UC-0079**-December 30th #2

Good news. The Elmeth is destroyed. I am so happy, I won't have to fear them.

* * *

**UC-0079-**December 31st

This is it... We've engage the Zeons for the last time at the Zeon Homebase A Baoa Qu. Already I am in battle, and the Gundam is handling the next Mobile Armor, piloted by Char. As for the White Base, it is not looking good. It was getting shot from three sides. The crew escaped, and are engaging hand to hand combat.

We now just need to-

* * *

**[Journal Mode Off]**

The beam hits the Guncannon's arm, pushing it back, dragging Kard under the seatbelts with it. Kard accidentially dropped the Journal in gravity, for another beam to hit it and burn up. Kard glared at the shooting Gelgoog and got up on his Mobile feet.

"I'll pay you Zaku Bullies back for burning my other Journals!" Kard yelled, before closing his Cockpit hatch. Using the Beam Cannons, he blasted three Gelgoogs in a piercing line.

Kard walks his Guncannon through the Asteroid Tunnels, using his Beam Rifle and Beam Cannons to blast much Zakus he needs. He looks at his Sword he kept, sheathed on his belt. It hasn't been used for a long time since last year. He checks his side in the cockpit to see a Handgun. It is almost time to engage hand to hand soon. It is inevitable. His will be destroyed as well.

There, he see's the Gold Gelgoog, which is customized as well.

"I'm ready, Caliburn!" Kard shouted, before charging in. Gold Gelgoog Custom pulls out the Twin beam Swords. Mobile hands twirling with the sword activated, used as a sharp razor copter. Guncannon Custom lowered the cannons, only for both to be cut off. Gelgoog cuts down one leg next, falling to the backside. As Gelgoog raised the beam saber for a final stab, Guncannon jumps and pushes the Gelgoog in the air, tackled to the Asteroid ceiling before doing some punches to the Gelgoog chest. Gelgoog stopped the 11th punch and double boots it far away, before chasing after it. Guncannon jets to another thick tunnel, and lands. He sees Gelgoog coming down and to the same tunnel. He arms his Beam Rifle, and his Hand Grenade. "One shot. Time to make it count." He muttered. He first threw his grenade at the Gold Gelgoog, but the Gelgoog moved out of the way. Not going to work when Guncannon raised his beam rifle and sharply shot at the grenade. The Grenade explodes, blasting the Gold Gelgoog to the Asteroid walls. Then some beam shots are thrown before the Gelgoog is obliterated.

Kard sighed in relief, that his Brother Caliburn is defeated by Guncannon. IT was a close call, and he has done it...

Or so he thought...

Immediately, he gets warnings that a Cockpit hatch and door is being hacked to be forced open. Of course... Not only he is an expert pilot, but he can hack into any Mobile Suit's cockpit, and assassinate the pilot.

"Not this time..." Kard said, unsheathing his Sword, "I know your assassinating tricks, Caliburn." He kept his sword tight in grip. Waiting... Waiting... Waiting...

As the Cockpit door is forcefully opened, the Zeon Pilot Caliburn charges in with a Dagger. But Kard manage to move left and thrust his sword through Caliburn's gut. Kard can hear his brother coughing. To Kard, there is no sadness, no breakdown. What Caliburn saw in Kard's face is anger of justice.

"K-Kard..." Caliburn muttered, "Where's your face of sadness... You killed your brother... There-"

"No." Kard growled, still tightening his sword, "You are not the brother I know and look together with. You sold away your kindness 5 years ago."

"Why then..." Caliburn asked, trying to let out words before being deceased, "Why do you fight? What purpose made you fight?"

"Purpose?" Kard repeated, then sighs. "To tell you the truth, I had none... But that doesn't stop me, since I found one. I fight so you won't taint earth again. I follow orders so you Zeon bullies won't attack earth again."

"Yet." Caliburn said, "The same purpose you provided. I guess you aren-"

"Aren't part of the Zeon?" Kard finished, "You are right. I don't need the power of Zeon to grow strong. All I need is the Earth People. Few of them and other comrades are believing in me to get rid of the Zeon Bullies." He prepares to let go of his sword stuck through his stomache, and launch a boot to push him off. "May you find your place in hell." Caliburn then floats endlessly in space.

Kard closed his Cockpit hatch and door, before making his way out of the Fortress. About to run out of thruster fuel, Kard opens the hatch and sees the White Base crew. Using the blinking light signal. Kard jumps out and floats to them.

_The year is now UC 0080. This marks the end of the One Year War between the Earth Federation and the Zeons, thanks to the Peace Treaty. The fighting is now over. Kard Crimson, now return to Earth so he won't have to fight again...for now..._


End file.
